This invention relates in general to an essential oil diffusor that atomizes aromatic essential oils.
An essential oil diffusor (a.k.a. diffuser) to dispense natural essential oils into the atmosphere. It is the most effective way to finely vaporize essential oils without harming or altering their vital components and valuable properties. It does not heat the oil during the process. This diffusor is a very effective tool for diffusing essential oils with their fragrances and therapeutic properties.
This essential oil diffusor consists of the following components: a highly efficient compact diffusor jet; an oil reservoir (i.e., essential oil bottle); an oil reservoir base; and glass top. A separate electric air pump and air line tubing provides air from the air pump to the diffusor jet.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.